


Lucky Fools

by DalishGrey



Series: Ashes and Monuments [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love, Morning, before Akuze, before ME1, my attempt at being cute, probably completely failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Donovan doesn't know what to make of Tessa Shepard. She's beautiful, kind, smart and one of the best soldiers he's known (even though she's young). During their downtime, he takes a moment to appreciate the woman he has to come to care for, more than he is willing to straight up admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Fools

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of fluffy drabble XD  
> I seriously struggle getting Donovan's intentions and emotions across for some reason XD  
> So this is my attempt at not only getting out of my rut, but also showing a bit of his mentality....if I can get it across right haha  
> But just to clarifying, he IS a nice guy XD haha
> 
> Please feel free to leave any feedback, everything is appreciated (aside from blatant hate) :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

He traced the line of her jaw, smiling to himself as he leaned on his hand, gazing down at the sleeping woman. The pale light shone across the ebony layers of her hair, highlighting her in gold and white. Her emerald eyes fluttered behind closed lids and her chest rose and fell with steady breaths. Her skin was soft beneath his calloused fingers and he admired both the strong line of her jaw and the plump lips that lay slightly parted, partially curled into a subtle smile.  

"Mmm," she moaned quietly and stretched beneath the covers. Her eyes blinked open and his heart fluttered in his chest. "Good morning." She smiled sleepily. A slender hand reached up to cup his cheek and he sighed, leaning into her palm.   
   
"Good morning." He chuckled softly, it moved fluidly into a groan as her hand slipped from his cheek and into his hair. She was careful, a hint of drowsiness lingering on her every move and he found it utterly _adorable_. His strong, brave soldier ... so beautiful and gentle. He smiled beside himself and relished in the feeling of her fingers in his hair, the way she played with the layers and glanced at his lips when she thought he wasn't looking. Everything about her drew him closer and he found himself not wanting to fight it. Adam looked down at the woman beneath him, half concealed in her fluffy, white duvet, half pressed against him, skin to cloth.   
   
He  sighed internally as he gazed into her big, emerald green eyes.   
   
_'God I love you ...'_    
   
The revelation was sudden yet subtle and it felt so ... right. Adam smiled brightly, and pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of her wrist, lacing his fingers in hers.   
   
"What are you smiling at?" She asked, her lips quirking into a smile and her eyes filling with their usual light.  

"I'm just thinking," he answered, moving her hand from his hair and kissing her knuckle and palm. 

"About?" Shepard tilted her head, a quiet chuckle clinging to her lips.    
   
_'How do I tell you? How can I put us in that position?'_    
   
Her expression softened and he remembered just how well she could read him. She gently took her hand from his and ran her fingers across his cheek. Every fleeting touch ignited his skin like wildfire, his biotics flickered beneath, dancing with pale blue swirls and subtle flashes. His sky blue eyes brightened and he felt himself melt as she traced the patterns of his biotics up his arm and his cheek, lost in her mesmerization in the way only she could be. He moaned quietly and contently, enjoying the feel of her fingers on him, grounding him, enthralling him, loving _him_. Adam would have sworn he saw it in her eyes, that familiar flicker of something _more,_ more than he could have ever hoped for.  

Her lips parted and for a moment her brow furrowed and she looked as though she was in pain. It was fleeting but made his heartache with a want to help her.  

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, his own brow knitted with care and concern, his voice dripped with them.  

"I ... I'm an idiot ..." She muttered, her eyes glazing with the hint of unshed tears.  

"What? Why?"  

"I ... I think I'm in love with a superior Officer ..." She trailed off, lifting her free arm to cover her face as an ashamed blush crept its way onto her cheeks.  

 _'She loves me?'_    
   
"Which is ridiculous, because we're already breaking so many regs and it'll make things even more complicated ..." She rambled in sheer panic. She had a point though, it _would_ muddy things, it would make it a damn sight harder than it already was, but ... _she_ was worth it. 

He fought to hide his widening smile as he moved her arm from her face, purely so he could look into her eyes as he uttered the words.   
   
"Well, I happen to know someone who has also _possibly_ fallen in love with a fellow Officer, but he's bloody terrified ..." Adam answered, Shepard's brow quirked and his own furrowed ever-so-slightly.    
   
_'Tell her!'_    
   
"You see, he wants this woman to have an incredible career and life, she's an amazing soldier and an even better person ...and he can't resist her, even though his old CO once told him ' _Only a fool falls for another Officer'_." He sighed, his head drooped slightly and all of a sudden it was hard to breathe. "But she's everything to him ..."    
   
_'My God Donovan ... you suck at this ...'_  

"So, if _he_ decided to  love her and be with her anyway, what would that make him?" She asked, her lips lifting in awareness of his point. 

"What does it make him?"  

He inched closer, his thumb carefully brushing over her plump bottom lip, her breathing hitched and it made his chest swell with a feeling that was becoming more and more familiar, with each passing second. His lips met hers with as much care as he could muster, tongues and lips searching, craving. He could kiss her all day, but admittedly they _both_ thanked God they both had _some_ control.    
   
Her legs entwined with his, a sensation likened to the feel of satin against his skin. Her slender hands searched beneath his shirt for the muscular ridges of his shoulder blades and she molded to him. Body to body, pressed into the mattress, yet he forced himself up for air when heat began to push its way through his veins and he felt that control slip, only for a moment as his hips rolled against hers.    
   
_'Not now ... tell her first.'_    
   
His chest heaved as he looked down at her, until he moved and touched his forehead to hers. Adam breathed in the sweet scent of cinnamon on her hair, he sighed and smiled softly as her fingers trailed their way to his waist and all he wanted to do was confess everything, but he was no Shakespeare or Tolkien when it came to words. 

So he settled for three ...   
   
"A  _lucky_ fool." 


End file.
